


The Bomb

by CaliginousCandy



Series: Love is the Liveliest, Life is the Loveliest Way Back Home [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Fallout 3
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginousCandy/pseuds/CaliginousCandy
Summary: The first meeting between Jason and Tim in this Fallout 3 AU where Tim has just come out of Vault 101 and Jason is a mercenary for hire just chillin' outside of the the Craterside Supply.





	The Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> ye dude i'm drinkin some good ole German beers (which are pretty good btw. usually i stick to my tried and true Mexican imports but variety is the spice of life sometimes.) and playin' some goddamn Fallout 3 when i remember this thing i must have written, like, 3 years ago during my second play-through of Fallout 3. ayyyyyy 
> 
> Please enjoy. I know _I_ do.

Jason eyes the kid talking with Simms from in front of the Craterside Supply. He looks clean, a rarity in the wastes, and his jumpsuit looks brand new. The color itself should have tipped him off to the kid’s origins but it isn't until he turns around that Jason realizes he must be from a vault. 

Vault 101, to be exact. Which is weird. No one has seen anybody come out of that vault for at least thirty years and that kid does _not_ look thirty. Eighteen or so at most (or at least, Jason is hoping. That familiar warmth in his gut means he wants a piece and Jason doesn’t fucking sleep with kids, damnit). 

People around here aren't likely to trust you if you just walk up to them for idle chit-chat. It’s too friendly. There's always something to want. 

But this kid isn't from around here so maybe just a quick hello would be okay. Decision made, Jason makes his way down the makeshift, metal ramps and into the body of the crater. 

Up close, Jason can admire the kid’s sharp face. He doesn't even look like he needs to shave all that often. Jason doesn't usually go for the girly types, he prefers his women that way, but it’s really working in the kid’s favor. 

“So,” he says, “You're from a vault, huh?”

The kid isn't looking at Jason, he’s watching the Followers of Atom kneel in their radioactive pool-pit. Or at least it seems that way until he starts walking around the nuke in the middle of the hole after giving an absent-minded, but affirmative, hum. So far, not-so good but Jason has experience with people who are less than balanced in the sanity department. He can make this work. Jason follows.

“101?” Jason asks. He gets another hum but still no eye contact. Eye contact which, Jason has found, is key to getting laid, but all he’s getting is the kid popping a Mentat and fiddling with the pip-boy on his wrist. 

“Where's that at?” This time, the kid stops what he’s doing to look at Jason, one eyebrow raised, to give him the kind of look that could kill a man. This kid just keeps bringing the surprises.

Jason knows where the damn vault is; he pretty much knows everything this side of the Potomac. But Baby-Blue-and-Deadly doesn't need to know that.

He points in the general direction of the vault, but then he says, “About ten miles West of here.”

Jason knows that would overshoot the vault by at least four miles heading in the wrong direction. West leads to a popular raider hangout. The vault is more Northwest than anything, but why-

Oh.

This little bitch. 

Jason laughs. No wonder that pretty face didn't put him off; this fucking kid is vicious. 

The kid turns his nose up slightly and scoffs. Prissy _and_ cute. Nice. But then he steps into the slightly glowing water and that stops Jason's laughter quickly. 

“Uh, you sure you wanna go in there?” he asks but just gets a dismissive hand wave in return. The other hand starts prying open a panel nobody frickin’ knew was there. What the fuck! With some effort, the kid gets it open. 

“Oh, shit! What the fuck are you doing?!” It has to be a loud whisper because Jason still has some sense. If he starts screaming now, all of Megaton would quickly realize this bomb is still a threat and panic. Then there goes the town and, along with it, the nice agreement he had with Simms. Not good. Not that this kid messing with a live atomic nuke is any better. 

Jason reaches out to the kid and he _does_ get his hands on the kid’s shoulder but then the kid says, “Fixing your problems. Now shut up.” then he does-- _something!_ \-- and the humming Jason sometimes noticed underscoring everything in Megaton and the surrounding area stops. 

How in the fuck-

The kid shrugs Jason’s hands off his shoulder and turns toward him. He's got the sassiest look on his face. He eyes Jason up and down and if Jason weren't staring in slack-jawed awe, he would be smacking this kid for the attitude. but… 

“You're welcome,” the kid says and rolls his eyes. He starts to walk out of the irradiated water. Jason can’t stop, and he really doesn’t want to either, his eyes from watching those hips sway as they get further up the hill. 

Oh, baby.

The kid walks back to Simms, who was watching the whole time. Simms’ eyes are wide and Jason would bet all his caps the look on his own face is the same as Simms’. The kid steps to Simms’ side (so Jason can see?) and drops a bit of metal into the sheriff’s hands. 

That must be a fuse or detonator, Jason’s brain muses quietly. The kid smiles sweetly, his other hand extends, palm up. 

“My caps?” 

Oh, _baby_! 

Jason _really_ hopes this kid isn't actually a kid now.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Eventually, Tim and Jay do the do in the dusty Capital Wasteland like a couple of vagrants, oh yeah. cuz that's what i like, son. 
> 
> Anyway, I think my game crashed while i was editing and posting this cuz, let's all be honest here, Fallout 3 is a fucking mess. Bethesda you ignorant slut.


End file.
